What Frozen Things Do in Summer
by TheMistOfThePast
Summary: During the 2 year break. Winry took Ed's ice block and he wants it back. EdWin.


_What Frozen Things do in Summer_

**A/N:** Oh dear me I feel awkward.

* * *

Winry stretched out her body on the Rockbell family couch, her skin glistening with sweat as she loosened up her tight muscles and worked her aching joints. The woman let the magazine she was currently reading fall to the floor as she stretched her arms over the side of the couch and instead opted to simply stare at the ceiling tiles.

The heat wave had caused Winry to refuse working with anything metal and now, at 46.1 degrees Celsius, even the idea of using her head to read one of the simplest forms of literature in the world seemed unpleasant. It was just too hot. It was just _too_ damn hot.

At this moment, Winry's ears caught the sound of a soft smack and as hot as it was Winry was too curious to not shift her body to turn around. There stood the most infuriating man on the planet, the only scrap of clothing protecting his modesty being a thin cotton pair of blue boxer shorts. But this was not what caught Winry's attention, no; indeed, there in the hands of the man who looked like he was chiselled out of stone by the gods, was a dark pink ice block. An _ice block_. Winry's mouth hung open.

"Where" she began, "Did you get that?" Watching Ed lick little raspberry flavoured droplets off the sides.

"Fridge." He answered nonchalantly.

Just like that Winry was up, racing to the fridge as if her life depended on her quick arrival and just as quickly Ed stole Winry's forgotten seat on the couch, stretching his whole body across the green monstrosity.

As Winry returned from the kitchen, hands on her hips, she had to make a conscious effort to not think about the juxtaposition between the aesthetically-challenged couch and the man lying on it who most definitely was not challenged in that department.

"Ed," Winry growled, her voice surely colder than the icy droplets falling from his frosty snack, "There are none there."

"That's cause this was the last one." The smug man answered, smirking in the face of his best friend's frustration.

Winry growled. So this whole thing was just a ploy to have the couch all to himself? Winry Rockbell would not be beat, no matter the heat, nor the thin trail of golden hairs leading down from the man's belly button and disappearing under his shorts (which Winry had definitely not failed to notice upon her entrance). Winry Rockbell would not be beat. She would get that ice cream and the couch!

Winry mulled the options over in her head for a moment. How could she do it? How could she beat Edward Elric at his own game? But after only three seconds of thought and Ed's tormenting smirk, Winry had already had enough and decided that if she couldn't use strategy than she'd just take what she wanted by force.

Edward Elric most certainly did not see it coming, the object of his affections jumping onto his body, straddling his lap with her two soft legs in a scene he recognized as familiar from several dreams he had had. The kind of dreams where he'd end up covered in sweat and other bodily liquids with a content smile plastered on his face. Now was not the time to reflect on such thoughts, Edward decided, rather not liking the idea of her discovering such a thing had ever happened.

So Ed let out an indignant yelp and barked a curse word or two at the blonde instead.

"Get _off!_" Edward demanded, moving his ice block just out of the blonde woman's reach. However, the mechanic payed him no mind and instead place her left hand on his chest, using it to support the weight of her body while her right eagerly stretched out for the ice cream which tantalizingly lay just out of her reach.

Of course during such an action Winry certainly did not plan for the way her lower half ground against Edwards own, nor did she notice. For Edward, however, the feeling of her soft body moving against his certainly didn't escape his notice and it was at that keen moment lying beneath the object of his affections that he finally began to notice her attire, or lack thereof.

All thoughts on ice blocks or the sweltering day disappeared along with his willpower. These thoughts were instead replaced with miniskirts and halter tops. He had seen these items many times and it was not as if they had not caught his attention before, however, never had he seen these two articles of clothing teamed up together in one, sexy outfit, nor had he ever experience her miniskirt quite like this. Though he certainly could not _see_ under her miniskirt he most certainly _could_ feel it and the idea that what was really brushing against him was actually her panties sent all of the blood that had earlier rushed to his face, down to his nether regions. The fiery look in her eyes did not stand to help either.

Even with Ed's distraction though, Winry had still not managed to obtain her victory and found herself cursing Edwards newly acquired height. Growling she gave up on using her left hand to support her and instead brought her upper body down on Edwards, using her knees to slide up his body until they were face to face and continued her mission to reach for his ice block, attempting to ignore the pink blush that had spread across her face at being so close to the alchemist.

With one final push the ice block fell into Winry's custody and she let out a squeal of triumph and rightened herself, not noticing that during her final lunge for the ice block she had treated the man below her to a picture perfect view of her assets. Edward, however, spent the next few seconds attempting to comprehend the feeling of Winry's soft bosom rubbing against his face.

Winry plopped herself back on top of his lap and sent him a brilliant smile as she drew the entire ice block into her mouth and sucked. Removing her lips from the cylindrical treat she grinned once again and finally declared her victory, "I win." She exclaimed, with such felicity that Edward could not gather the frustration to regard her with contempt.

"Fine, fine." he relented with a scowl, "Now please get off."

"No." Winry decided, "I think I'll sit here and gloat a little while longer." As if to accentuate her statement she let her body fall into a more relaxed state and Edward had to suppress a grunt when her hindquarters rolled onto his lap.

Had Winry been less concerned with her triumph she might have paid more mind to the hardness she felt forming beneath her or the tint of red that had begun to emerge on Edward's cheeks. Instead, Winry decided that she should show him just how much she appreciated her newly acquired treat.

The mechanic licked her lips and slowly drew the ice block into her mouth, moaning as she did. Drawing her lips off the frozen treat she sent Edward a gloating look before licking a stray droplet off the side of the ice block, holding in a giggle when Edward's mouth gaped open, for some reason, he was looking at her as if she had just called the Fuhrer of Amestris a tramp.

"What's wrong, Edo?" She questioned, voice as sweet as the snack in her hand.

Winry finally took notice of Edward's enflamed cheeks, "nutin'"he answered hastily, worrying his lower lip.

Oh no, nothing was wrong. God no, there was nothing about his current predicament that he did not like, save for his body's reaction to it. Ed's eyes trailed Winry's tongue as it quickly mopped up another droplet. God did she even know what she was doing to him? His mind filled with fantasies that his fingers itched to act out and he found himself grappling the material of the couch as if it was his only anchor in the world.

It was at that moment when a small droplet fell onto his stomach, drawing him from his reverie. Winry's eyes followed Edward's down to the pink ball of liquid that was ever so slowly making its way down Edward's abdomen.

It seemed the infinitesimal droplet that was now stuck in its attempt to climb over the alchemists abs had finally brought both the blondes back to reality because each of their faces lit up as if they were glowing neon signs and Winry finally started to wonder at the hard entity that had been poking in-between her legs for some time. In an attempt to determine what the invasive thing was she experimentally rolled her hips, grinding her body against it.

"Whoa- what- hey- whoa!" Ed erupted, several words of protest spluttering out of his mouth all at once. Ed's eyes widened, realizing that his outburst had definitely filled her in on just what was going on with him. His terror was unnecessary though; the second Winry had felt 'it' rub against her, she had come to her own conclusion on what was going on. The pair regarded each other with an equally mortified countenance.

"Um, I'm gonna-" Ed didn't finish his thought, instead opting to simply make haste and leave the situation behind, however his attempts failed with Winry still sitting, stunned, atop him.

However, instead of rising and allowing them both to retreat, Winry instead sat more firmly on the man and placed a cool hand on his bare chest. "Wait!" She demanded.

"W-wait? But-" Edward began to stutter, but Winry fixed him with a glare.

"No!" She growled, "I'm sick of this, anytime anything happens between us we always run away." She pressed her hand more firmly on his chest and leaned into him to emphasize her point, "I'm not running away this time."

And with that her raspberry lips were on his own, uncertain but determined and all Edward could do was lay, frozen by her touch. Winry pulled her lips apart from his to take in oxygen before sinking back down and kissing him again. This time Edward managed to respond more favourably, wrapping his arms around her waist and working his lips against hers, trying to establish some sort of rhythm between the two. Eventually Edward discovered just the right angle to turn his head so his nose wouldn't bump hers and just the right pace so that their lips could move in perfect synchronization.

Edward's teeth had found Winry's lower lip and the mechanic let out a moan of ecstasy as he nibbled and sucked on it. Edward took advantage of her open mouth and dived his tongue into the opening, exploring the inside with more zest than he would and new country. Egged on by Winry's vocalization of her pleasure, Ed ground his lower half against Winry's again subsequently removing his mouth from hers and instead opting to explore her slender neck, Winry moaned at his ministrations, knowing they would surely leave a mark but not being able to sum up the decency to care.

This was moving too fast and they both knew it, but at that moment, in the midst of passion and love and lust, they didn't care. When Ed felt Winry's tongue on his own, he didn't care. When Winry felt Ed's hard manhood brush against her soft heat, she didn't care. When they felt each other's bodies they didn't care.

No, they didn't care one bit until they heard granny's pissed off voice from across the room.

"Edward Elric, get _away_ from my granddaughter!"

Then they kind of started to care.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow I'm sorry, whenever I write something like this I'm all excited to get to the bit where things start getting um… relationshipy and then I get to it and I'm all like HOLY HELL WHAT AM I WRITING OH DEAR ME. And then I never know what to do because I'm definitely not ready to write one of _those_ scenes and even like this was a bit of a stretch for me so I just kind of awkwardly shift out of the situation by making granny or Al walk in. Oh wow I'm so mature wow don't you just read my story's and go wow she's so mature. But like seriously I wonder how I can ever write kiss scenes honestly *still an awkward teenager*.

I'm sorry for building up to nothing. Ahaha. I think I need to start writing these things with a clear idea of how they're gonna go.  
At least this was written slightly better than the fanfic I did yesterday.

Also *laughs at title*


End file.
